Cuatro cosas que no le gustan de Kevin
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Ben y Gwen asisten a una de las alocadas fiestas de Kevin... alcohol, bailes y alguna que otra nariz rota son el resultado.


**Ben 10 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action(t.t)**

* * *

**Cuatro cosas que no le gustan de Kevin**

El ambiente estaba cargado, el ruido era ensordecedor y Ben Tennyson se había hartado de rechazar proposiciones de chicas para bailar…"o lo que surja", como ya le habían dicho varias veces.  
Suspiró apesadumbrado, no sabía cómo se había podido dejar convencer para ir a una de las desenfrenadas fiesta de Kevin, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo, había pasado de estar tranquilamente tirado en su nada viendo una película, a ser raptado por su prima adonita para meterse en una fiesta del que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

"Esto es de locos" pensó Ben, dirigiéndose hacia las bebidas, quedando asombrado por la cantidad de botellas de alcohol que había.  
Él nunca había bebido mucho, alguna copa en fiestas familiares y poco más, no sabía cómo afectar a sus alienígenas y Kevin ya había bromeado con ello: "Serás el único chico de quince años que no puede pillarse una borrachera por miedo a destruir la ciudad"

Pero en esas circunstancias, nada podía hacer al respecto, así que cogió un buen vaso y se fue a buscar a Gwen, la única con la que tenía ganas de bailar "y lo que surja…" en ese momento.  
Se metió en medio de todo el barullo, pero no encontró su melena pelirroja por ningún lado. Sí que dio con Kevin, que iba borracho como una cuba.

-¡Benji! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, tío! Esto estaba muy aburrido sin el gran héroe- le pasó un brazo por los hombros, consiguiendo que Ben odiase tres cosas de él en menos de un minuto.

La primera era que le llamase Benji, la segunda eran las confianzas con él (eso de mejores amigos era algo que estaba por ver)  
Y la tercera se basaba en que había decidido pasar de él e irse hacia la melena pelirroja que acababa de aparecer por allí.

Gwen se giró hacia Kevin, cambiando la sonrisa que tenía por una mueca de desagrado.

-Kevin… ¿estás borracho? Sí, decididamente lo estás.  
-Qué va… solo estoy un poco contentillo- el moreno intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero falló al arrastrar un poco las palabras- venga, vamos a bailar.

Ben llegó habiéndose terminado su vaso y cogiendo otro, empezando a notar los efectos de alcohol; cada vez se sentía más liberado, más libre de hacer lo que quisiese, como si no tuviese en sus manos el objeto más poderoso del universo, y eso le gustaba; a pesar de todo, todavía caminaba derecho y podía pensar con algo de claridad, pero cuando vio que el que de ninguna manera era su mejor amigo estaba intentado sacar a bailar a su prima (prima… con derecho a roce, se diría), no lo soportó más y llegó a odiar cuatro osas de Kevin en menos de cinco minutos- Odiándole más aún cuando intentó besar a Gwen, aún cuando sabía que ella ni quiera bailar, ni quería besarle.

Y dejando a un lado su racionalidad, tuvo el impulso de apretar el Omnitrix y dejar que uno de sus alienígenas acabara con Kevin.  
Pero no, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, y además. Quería romperle la nariz el mismo.

Así que llegó, alzó el brazo y le pegó un buen puñetazo en la nariz a Kevin, que lejos de contraatacar (estaba demasiado borracho), cayó al suelo, y se tapó la nariz sangrante.

Ben respiraba agitado, no sabía qué hacer, y todos los que estaban allí se habían girado rápidamente para ver que ocurría. Por lo que el chico no tardó en desaparecer de la casa.

Salió a fuera y se sentó en uno de los escalones del porche, apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos.  
Estuvo solo durante unos instantes, hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Ben…-Gwen le llamó con un deje de preocupación en la voz, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se sentó a su lado, alzando la cabeza hacia el firmamento lleno de estrellas.  
-Yo… mira, no te voy a decir que no sabía lo que hacía porque es mentira- dirigió la mirada hacia su prima, queriendo dar una explicación, pero a cambio se encontró con unos labios dulces que buscaban un amino para llegar a los suyos. Y él no dudó en ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Se besaron durante un buen rato, saboreando los labios del otro, sintiendo como nunca esa pasión que tan prohibida era para ellos.  
Pero les daba igual, así que siguieron unidos hasta que el ario comenzó a faltarles.

Ben abrazó a Gwen con fuerza, apretándola con él.

-Oye Gwen, te apetece bailar… ¿y lo que surja?  
-Creí que nunca me lo ibas a pedir- se rió la chica mientras se incorporaban para entrar de nuevo a la fiesta.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!!! A mí, personalmente, escribir el puñetazo me dejó muy bien xD  
Ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos al botoncito verde!!!!


End file.
